narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Plik:「THE LAST -NARUTO THE MOVIE-」特報 Official TV Teaser 2 TRAILER SUB
Opis Thanks To ©Shueisha/Masashi Kishimoto/TV Tokyo/Naruto Shippuden Committee Production Watch and Subscribe and Like ;) SUBSCRIBE FOR More Manga Reader Movies : https://www.youtube.com/user/MangaReader02?sub_confirmation=1 Follow Me On Twitter : https://twitter.com/MangaReader02 TAG : t’s here, The Last: Naruto the Movie teaser trailer is now available for your viewing pleasure! It’s an extremely brief 15 seconds starting with various manga-like drawings of the Leaf Ninja. Then we see an animated version of Naruto in his new mission clothes, which were designed by Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto The Last: Naruto the Movie will make it’s opening in Japanese theaters on December 6, 2014. It will be the first Naruto movie in two years, after Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, and is part of the larger “Naruto Shin Jidai Kaimaku Project” (Naruto’s New Era Opening Project), marking the 15th anniversary of the original manga. Naruto creator, Masashi Kishimoto, will be leading the way as chief story supervisor of the film On July 31, a 15-second version of the for The Last: Naruto the Movie’s teaser trailer is expected to air during the Naruto Shippuden television broadcast in Japan. On August 1st, a full version trailer will start running in Japanese theaters and sometime next year a Naruto exhibition will open in Japan. Naruto Shippuden Episode 384 English sub ナルト疾風伝 384 No information on the ending of Naruto is explicitly stated, but as Naruto fans here at Saiyan Island, the title of this movie certainly makes us nervous! The Last: Naruto the Movie was first announced in December 2012 as Naruto the Movie 10. It’s predecessor, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (the 9th overall in the series), made it’s debut in Japanese theaters in July 2012 as the highest grossing Naruto movie ever. It will be heading it’s way to North American theaters this August. Manga creator Masashi Kishimoto is credited with the original story, character designs, and chief story supervisor of the film. In particular, he is drawing new designs for the title character in the movie. The magazine notes for one set of designs, titled "Ramen Ichiraku": "Naruto's body is very toned, his hair is cut short, and his expression is one of an adult." A 15-second version of the movie's teaser trailer will air during the Naruto Shippūden television anime's broadcast on July 31. Then, the full version will start running in theaters on August 1. In addition, a Naruto exhibition will open in Japan next year. There was a new Naruto film every year since 2004 until 2012. The ninth film, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, opened in Japan in July 2012 and became the highest grossing film in the franchise. Viz Media has released several of the films in North America, and it will present Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie in select cities on August 29. 昨日19（土）発売「週刊少年ジャンプ」34号に、7/28（月）発売「週刊少年ジャンプ」35号にて「NARUTO-ナルトｰ」超重大発表アリ!!と告知が。テレビ東京HIRO　http://www.shonenjump.com/j/2014/07/140718news01.html …　http://www.naruto-movie.com Naruto Shin Jidai Kaimaku Project (Naruto’s New Era Opening Project) Naruto Exhibition was announced and will open in Japan next year. The official website Naruto Uzumaki (Mode chakra de Kyûbi 2) Mecha-Naruto (Mecha Kyubi, Mecha-Kurama) Sasuke Uchiwa (Mangekyô Sharingan Éternel) Sakura Haruno (Tenue de Guerre,Seau de Création et Renouveau Suprême) Kakashi Hatake (Kamui) Saï (Tenue de Guerre) Hinata Hyûga (Tenue de Guerre) Gaï Maito Danzô Shimura Asuma Sarutobi Mei Terumi ItachiUchiwa(ANBU, Réincarnée) Tobi (Rinnegan, Juubito) Madara Uchiwa (Réincarné) Mû (Réincarné) Deuxième Mizukage (Réincarné) Troisième Raikage (Réincarné) Quatrième Kazekage (Réincarné) The Last: Naruto the Movie teaser TV The Last: Naruto the Movie TRAILER TV 劇場版NARUTO-ナルト-　最新作が遂に決定しました！ Pain Konan Kakuzu (Avant de rejoindre l'Akatsuki) Hidan (Avant de rejoindre l'Akatsuki) Deidara (Avant de rejoindre l'Akatsuki) Orochimaru (Akatsuki) Shisui Uchiwa (Susanoo) Kushina Uzumaki Minato Namikaze (Hokage, Jonin,Réincarné,Mode Chakra de Kyûbi 2) It’s here, The Last: Naruto the Movie teaser trailer is now available for It’s an extremely brief 15 seconds starting with various manga-like drawings of the Leaf Ninja. Then we see an animated version of Naruto in his new mission clothes, which were designed by Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto. The Last: Naruto the Movie will be making it’s debut in Japanese theaters on December 6, 2014. Naruto will be a bit taller, will have shorter hair, a more toned body, and more mature look! You can read what we know about the movie so far by going here. Kategoria:Filmy